Iago
Iago is one of the evil sidekicks imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost.He now has young baby parrots and one of them is named Othello,who was previously owned by Evie. Before the Isle of the Lost Aladdin (film) Iago was the loyal parrot henchmen of Jafar.While him and Jafar were waiting for Gazeem,he later takes the gold that will lead them to The Cave of Wonders.After Gazeem's death,Iago later tried to give up looking for the Genie lamp,but Jafar tells him that only the Diamond in the Rough could enter the cave.Its revealed that Iago gets annoyed by the Sultan when he always gives him crackers which makes Iago say,"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE,if I have to choked down on one of those molted disgusting crackers".After Iago sets up a lightning that will reveal the Diamond in The Rough in the sands of time,it's revealed that Aladdin is the key to enter the cave.He is then seen during Jafar and Jasmine's conversation,which Iago tries to open the door since it got stuck by Jafar.He is then seen when Jafar is dressed up as a beggar to make Aladdin go to the cave of wonder to get a lamp and Iago tells Jafar,"Jafar,could u hurry I'm dying in here".He then gives Jafar the idea to marry Jasmine and become sultan and then kill off both Jasmine and The Sultan of a cliff.He later appears during the arrival of Prince Ali(secretly Aladdin) and chased off by The Sultan when the Sultan rides The Magic Carpet.When Jafar was going to be arrested but witnesses the lamp in Ali's hat,they both escape and Iago is later rushing to pack up his stuff and then realize that Jafar was laughing maniacally but then explains to Iago,"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin,Aladdin.He has the lamp Iago and you are going to retrieve it".Iago then returns with Jafar and releases the Genie.After Jafar and Iago rule Agrabah,Iago is humiliating the sultan by giving him crackers and when Jasmine is distracting Jafar,he realize that Aladdinwas going for the lamp but Iago has his mouth shut by Abu.He is the. Beaten by Abu and thrown by the Genie.When Jafar was going to be imprisoned in the lamp,he brings Iago with him and both of them are trapped in The Cave of Wonders by the Genie. Gallery Trivia *He is voiced by Gilbert Godfried *In The Return of Jafar and Aladdin:3 King of Thieves, Iago betrays and Kills Jafar and becomes a partner to Aladdin and his father,but in The Isle of the Lost, he is still considered a Villian. **This explains that the sequels of the Disney films never happen in the The Auradon Timeline. *In The Isle of the Lost, it appears that Iago has lost his ability to talk since he could only do was to speak like the other parrots. Gallery Jafar2.png iago-4.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1535.jpeg|Iago on Jafar's houlder in Aladdin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Classic characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters